


you were my greatest mistake

by oceanicspirit



Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Steve learns that his actions has dire consequences
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	you were my greatest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with a fourth installment of the Monster Hunter/Werewolf verse
> 
> It took a while for me to get this done because I have a bit of a cold going on. I wrote this because originally I was supposed to be in Boston for a comic con, but with there being an outbreak, the con got canceled so I'm currently at home for a staycation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used
> 
> Title was taken from "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin

Pants and moans filled the forest as both lovers as they made love in the river. Steve’s ears were ringing as he felt his balls beginning to tighten and his sperm ready to fill up Natalia’s womb. His mind regained consciousness and noticed a strange part in his anatomy. Eyes widened as he remembered reading upon werewolf anatomy.

_ Alphas had the ability to knot Omegas _

Before his newly acquired werewolf anatomy could inflate, he quickly pulled out making Natalia yelp in his pain. Some animalistic part wanted to comfort her but the monster part of him told him to stay put.

_ He did nothing _

“What did you do to me?”

Natalia turned around and raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” he snarled, anger swelled inside his chest, “ _ you _ did something to me. Ever since that night in the church, I’ve changed. I’ve been eating more, having an insane amount of energy, my eyesight and hearing are different, as well as my sense of smell.” His brain finally connected the dots and balled his hands. “You  _ turned  _ me!”

“I did no such thing,” she scoffed and went to grab her clothes, “you were never human.”

“The hell do you mean?!”

Once fully clothed, she looked at Steve. “You aren’t born human, you are a werewolf.”

Steve’s body froze, that couldn’t be! He’s hunted witches, ogres, vampires, and werewolves! His mind went back to the time he faced the giant wolves, he realized there were moments he hesitated, like a part of him pleaded not to kill them.

_ Guns were shaking _

_ Body freezing _

_ They are pack members! _

_ They are us! _

He kneeled into the cold river as his head began to hurt. Flashes of memories filled his mind.

_ The feel of the Earth under his leathery paws _

_ Two puppies playing in the forest _

_ The taste of his first kill in his mouth _

_ The presentation of a blue blanket to his future mate _

Steve’s breathing became heavy as realization sunk into his body.

_ He himself was a werewolf _

_ An alpha _

“I...I don’t understand,” he looked up at Natalia, he felt like a lost pup, “why don’t I remember?”

“My darling heart,” she walked over to him, pulled him out of the river and pulled his naked body close to her, “you lost your memories. Your powers suppressed the memory the day when your entire pack was destroyed.”

Steve snarled and pushed himself away from the redhead, “LIAR! I don’t have a pack, don’t fucking lie to me!”

“Would I ever lie to you,” her voice gentle compared to his angry tone, “you are and always have been a werewolf.”

The blonde shook his head and quickly grabbed his clothes, “No, that’s not true,” he finished putting them on and looked at her, “it’s all a lie. I’ve read about how Omegas are able to lure their prey, telling them pretty lies and then when they’re alone, the pack descends upon the victim.” Steve whipped out his pistol and pointed at the Omega. “You’ve got your packmates here somewhere, I know you do! I’m not stupid.”

“Steve,” she purred her name and calmly walked up to her mate, in which Steve took a step back each time she tried to get closer. Natalia let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. “I would never lie to you. You really are a werewolf and an Alpha, and…..my mate.” 

His eyes widened and his body froze, his hunter instincts came back as Natalia tried to take another step. Pistol up and poised at the werewolf.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” he growled. His arms shaking, a part of him begged him not to shoot. This part also told him that Natalia was telling the truth. Steve’s head began to hurt, both sides of him fighting to tell him what to do.

_ Kill! _

_ Mate! _

_ Liar! _

_ Omega! _

A cry of pain woke Steve from his stupor. The smell of Natalia’s blood lingered in the air making Steve’s blood boil. Without a moment of hesitation, Steve fired his pistol and a familiar voice cursed him out.

“The fuck are you doing Rogers?!” His eyes fell upon the angry figure of Brock Rumlow. “Oh no, I’m not letting you get in my way this time.” Rumlow snapped his fingers and both Rollins and another one of his lackeys came out and tackled the blonde. 

Steve looked up and saw the hesitation in her eyes, he saw how much she wanted to help him.

“Run Natalia, RUN!” She snapped out and did what she was told.

Rumlow growled and ran after her. “Do whatever it takes to keep him down, the bitch is mine!”

Steve growled at Rumlow’s words and with his werewolf strength managed to throw both men off of him. The blonde gave chase to Rumlow but his other lacky threw a knife at Steve’s shoulder, causing the blonde to groan. Steve glared at both men, he could feel the so called beast within him stirr.

“Stay out of my way!” Steve gave Rollins a nice clean punch to the face while he kicked the other man’s knee. The urge to protect Natalia grew inside of him. He noticed he was quicker than both men and managed to deal deadly blows to them. The second man went down without a hitch but he knew Rollins would be trouble. 

Steve threw a punch that Rollins managed to dodge by ducking and quickly swept Steve’s foot. The blonde yelped in pain as Rollins tore the knife out of his shoulder. He noticed the other man holding two knives.

“You should have stayed down Rogers.” Rollins charged at the blonde as he staggered to stand up.

Thanks to his werewolf blood, Steve managed to dodge both knives and made Rollins lose the bloody one. The thought of Rumlow getting Natalia and hurting her forced Steve to become angrier and deadlier. Rollins could barely keep up with the intense speed Steve suddenly gained. All it took was Steve kneeing Rollins hard in the chest and the other man fell unconscious. The blonde panted and groaned as the pain in his shoulder bothered him. Steve knew he had no time to waste and followed Rumlow’s tracks.

*****

“Where the hell are you, you fucking bitch,” Rumlow searched the dense forest. His eyes scanning for any sight of the redhead. “Come out, come out wherever you are. Don’t you want to be with your fuck buddy?” Rumlow quickly pulled his knife and slashed at the thing that lunged at him. He immediately laughed at the person on the floor, clutching their bleeding eye. “Almost had me there Cap,” Steve yelped as Rumlow stomped on his knee. “Where’s your bitch eh?” He grabbed the hair on Steve’s head and snarled at the injured man. “You save her life and this is the thanks you get huh?” His knife rested under Steve’s chin. “I don’t know what you see in her, nor do I understand what caused you to act this way.” A wicked grin fell upon Rumlow’s face and had his knife make a nice cut on Steve’s cheek. “I bet she was a good fuck. I hear female Omegas got the tightest and warmest pussies ever.”

Steve let out an animalistic growl and punched Rumlow in the gut, making the man drop him and clutch his stomach.

“You monster fucker, I outta kill you right now.” He pulled his gun out, safety off and ready to shoot. 

Rumlow let out a cry of pain as a giant red furred wolf appeared and bit onto his gun arm. He let out a growl as he met Natalia’s emerald eyes that held nothing but fury. Before Rumlow could hit her stomach, she quickly let go and positioned herself in front of Steve. She snarled at the other man, her eyes focusing on the person who hurt her Alpha. 

“Damn bitch,” he grabbed his knife and held it up, “come and get me.”

Both hunter and werewolf charged at one another. The moment Natalia lunged, Rumlow slid and managed to slice at her left hind leg. Once Natalia landed, her stance staggered at the pain.

“Bet you like the taste of silver, don’t ya?” Rumlow grinned. 

Natalia knew her wound was not fatal as the silver knife would have to be dug deep into her body, still it hurt and was causing her pain. She shook her body and growled at Rumlow who just grinned at her. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she lunged towards the nasty hunter, she felt the wind knocked out of her as he tackled her onto the ground. The werewolf struggled to get out of his grasp but whimpered as he placed a hand on her wound. 

“That’s right, keep struggling you mangy mutt,” she stopped the moment he had his knife against her neck, “I got you right where I want you.”

As Rumlow reached for his gun, Steve quickly knocked him into the ground. Both males grappled as they tried to fight for dominance. Rumlow snarled as he pinned Steve down, but the blonde managed to kick the other male off of him. Fists were thrown as well as curses. Steve yelled out in pain as Rumlow shot at his arm, the bullet just grazing.

“The fuck is wrong with you Rogers,” he panted, “you’re a goddamn hunter. You’re supposed to be on  _ our _ side!”

Steve felt confused, he didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to let Rumlow hurt Natalia or was he supposed to stop him. In the midst of all of his confusion, Rumlow kicked Steve’s knee making him fall onto the ground. The man had his gun pointed at Steve’s forehead.

“You better fucking tell me what side you’re on. Are you a hunter or a monster lover?”

“I...I don’t know,” two sides were trying to fight over control. Steve didn’t know how to answer the question. “I don’t know Rumlow.”

The man snarled, “You better know now Rogers, or I’m going to blow your brains.” Rumlow froze as he heard the sounds of growling. Coming out of the dense forest were three werewolves, all three males and they were Alphas. “Fuck,” he grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the werewolves, “You can feast on him if you want.” He quickly ran off leaving Steve to the wolves. 

A grey and black colored werewolf trotted to where Natalia was, Steve felt a sense of jealousy as he watched both werewolves nuzzle one another. 

“You’re hurt,” the werewolf spoke up.

Natalia gave him a weak smile, “I’m fine, just need to get patched up.”

“What do we do with the human,” a silver and black werewolf asked. 

“Leave him Pietro, Nat wouldn’t want us to hurt him,” a sandy furred werewolf spoke up, “come on kid.”

Steve watched as the sandy colored werewolf helped Natalia get onto the back of the grey and black one. 

“Steve,” Natalia’s weak voice spoke out, “I do hope that one day, you’ll know what side you’ll be on.” And with that, all four werewolves disappeared.

*****

Steve winced as one of the nurses patched him up. His eyes looked up and saw a couple of guards by the door. He knew he was in trouble the moment he came back and was taken into custody. There was going to be extreme repercussions for what he had done. 

“You’re all done now Captain Rogers,” the nurse gave him a small smile and handed him a nice clean SHIELD shirt.

“Thanks,” he put the shirt on and walked over to the guards.

One placed a pair of handcuffs on him before all three walked out. They got into a truck and made their way towards HQ. Once arriving, Steve was brought into Secretary Pierce’s office.

“Captain Rogers,” he greeted the blonde as he opened his door.

“Secretary,” he nodded and stepped inside.

The office was nice, open windows, nice open space, some couches, shelves filled with books, and of course Pierce’s desk. Steve spotted four guards inside the office and they were armed to the teeth.

“Heard about your scuffle with Rumlow and his friends,” standing by a window was none other than Nick Fury, “mind telling what that was about?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said as he was forced to sit down, “I just didn’t want them to hurt her.”

“Captain Rogers, we are all well aware of how Omegas could seduce their targets. Releasing pheromones that would cause even the most disciplined hunters to follow their orders.” Pierce sat on the edge of his desk.

_ “There were no pheromones involved,”  _ Steve thought to himself. “I know that sir.”

“So explain to us, how our most disciplined hunter ended up fighting against his own brethren,” Fury asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Like I said, I didn’t want them to hurt her. Didn’t matter if she was a werewolf or not,” Steve looked down at his cuffed wrists.

Pierce sighed, “Captain Rogers, this is the second time you have prevented Agent Rumlow from killing this werewolf. Never mind that this Omega is from a very powerful pack.” Pierce threw a file down in front of the table that stood before Steve. “I want you to look at that file.”

Steve reached out and opened the folder, his eyes widened at the dead bodies of his fellow hunters.

_ Name: Natalia Alianovna Romanov _

_ Gender: Female _

_ Species: Werewolf _

_ Type: Omega _

_ Features: _

_ Human - red hair and green eyes _

_ Werewolf - red brown russet fur _

_ Description: She leads one of the most powerful packs known to werewolves and hunters alike. Romanov is deadly in both human and werewolf form. Many of our hunters have fallen prey to her and her pack. A kill count of over 200 has made her dangerous. _

“Still think she’s worth protecting Captain Rogers,” Pierce asked.

“I..I don’t know,” his hands shook. His hunter instincts deemed her as dangerous and needed to be killed. But this side that Natalia had awakened, had told Steve that she was his, his to protect and love. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Well I do hope you have your answer soon Captain Rogers, because you’ll be under house arrest for 4 months.”

“Four months?!” Steve stood up making the guards point their weapons at him.

Pierce held his hand up, signaling them to put their weapons down, “I’m sorry Captain Rogers. We have no choice but to, you seem to be getting in the way every time Romanov appears. Fury will be putting on an ankle monitor on you. If you ever go more than a block from your apartment, a surge of electricity will shoot out and shock you.” Pierce walked towards the door and stopped. “I’ve put a kill on site order for Romanov.” And with that Pierce and the guards left the office.

Fury walked towards the blonde and held the ankle monitor. Steve watched as the man put it on. Standing up, Fury looked into Steve’s eyes.

“Captain Rogers, I do hope you’ll take this time to figure out and pick a side. Because from what I’m hearing, you’d rather be one the side of monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Steve has found himself in a corner.
> 
> I know you guys are wondering when Steve will regain his memories, I assure you it will come! Also Steve is in denial for having bits of his werewolf side coming to light. 
> 
> I will also be working on a new project which is a Romanogers Gladiator AU
> 
> Also for our surprise guests  
> Grey and black werewolf: Bucky  
> Silver and black werewolf: Pietro  
> Sandy werewolf: Clint


End file.
